Medical devices may be implanted in biological lumens. Current surgical procedures for anchoring such devices include utilizing hooks to puncture through the wall of the lumen or otherwise internally anchoring the device via interaction external to the lumen. Such procedures, however, tend to be more complicated and present higher risk of negative outcomes and trauma to the patient. Implanted medical devices may also be subject to pushing or pulling forces due to normal function of the lumen or the device. These forces may result in anchored hooks tearing the tissue wall, causing further trauma and migration of the device from a target site.
Improved techniques for anchoring an implanted medical device are needed.